Wings of Death
by Zeralyos
Summary: As a new champion enters the league, a dark entity begins a plot to break its bonds and be unleashed upon Runeterra. This is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Prologue: Judgment

Kyranal floated in empty space of the void. Everywhere he looked stretched out to blackness, punctuated by the tiny, constant pinpoints of light that were star. Periodically, chunks of rock floated through the empty space, passing close by the dark angel as he hung in the emptiness. Suddenly, the quiet was broken as a gurgling noise sounded behind Kyranal and a glob of foul green spittle flew over his shoulder. Turning swiftly, he surged forth and stabbed forward, impaling the creature in front of him. He jumped back, but the creature did not burst in a spray of poison like others of his kind. It sat there calmly regarding him, then opened its mouth.

"Why do you wish to join the league?" Kog'Maw asked him. "I come to banish the darkness of corruption from Runeterra," Kyranal answered in a steely voice.

Suddenly, Kog'Maw changed. His features softened as he grew upwards, until a man in long robes stood in front of Kyranal. "How does it feel to open your mind?" he asked, looking Kyranal in the eyes.

"I have no fear of it," the dark angel replied, staring back. "How do you feel, summoner?" The man said nothing, but the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. He held up his hands and vanished, evaporating into the void. A door appeared, and kyranal flew to it pushing it open.


	2. Chapter 1: The Institute of War

Kyranal emerged from the reflection chamber to find over a hundred people watching him. Looking around him, he saw that he was entering what could only be described as a diverse crowd. The crowd was mostly humans of varying appearances, but he also saw others, including a minotaur, a tiny mummy, a cryophoenix, and a large spike-covered armadillo monster. Several moments of silence passed, then a man stepped forward. He was tall and wore a set of ornate gold armor, with a large, curious lance strapped to his back.

"Welcome to the Institute of War," the man greeted him in a deep, strong voice. "It is always a pleasure to meet a new champion. I am Jarvan Lightshield IV of Demacia."

"Thank you for the welcome, Lightshield," Kyranal replied tersely. "If you don't mind, I would like to get settled. I have been told I will be residing here from now on."

"Very well," Jarvan nodded. He turned around, gesturing to another of the assembled champions. "Luxanna, will you help our new champion find his room?"

"I would be honored," a young, blond-haired woman said, walking up to Kyranal."Right this way, if you please." She turned to walk down one of the nearby corridors, and Kyranal followed her.

Some time passed before either of the two spoke. The woman Jarvan had called Luxanna was the first to say something. "What is your name?" She asked as the two rounded a corner. "If you're joining the league for good, I should get to know you a little."

"I am Kyranal," the angel replied. "You are Luxanna, correct?" She nodded in response.

"Let me tell you something, Luxanna," he said, speeding up and forcing Lux into a trot in order to keep up with him. "This place is filled with conflict. If such a state is allowed to persist, then it will destroy itself. Violently."

"I suppose you're right," Lux mused as she struggle to keep up. "By the way, that brings up another question. How do you intend to fight in the league? You don't look like a mage, and you're obviously unarmed."

Kyranal stopped and extended his right hand. As he concentrated, a black hilt with silver ornamentation materialized in his palm, followed by a long blade composed of a smoky black crystal resembling obsidian.

"I guess you've got that covered," Lux said in an impressed tone as the two entered a large room. Three of the walls were lined with doors, and the fourth was one large window. Lux walked up to one of the doors and gestured for Kyranal to open it. "This is your room," she told him. "When you're ready, put your name and title on the plaque."

Kyranal nodded, then held out his hand towards the plaque. Slowly, black letters appeared as if they were burning themselves into the wood:

**Kyranal,**

**the Reckner**

"Looks good!" Lux said, turning to leave. "I'll see you around." With that, she disappeared down the hall, leaving Kyranal at his door.

"Time to get to work, he thought, drifting over to the window.


End file.
